The number of computer systems, such as personal computers, being purchased through mail-order channels is increasing. To purchase a computer system through a mail-order channel, a purchaser contacts the vendor of the computer system and places an order to purchase the computer system. The purchaser may contact the vendor using a telephone, electronic mail, or U.S. mail. The purchaser typically pays for the computer system using a credit card or some other electronic form of payment. When payment is received, the vendor ships the computer system to a location designated by the purchaser.
The number of computer systems purchased through mail-order channels is increasing because of several advantages over the purchase of computer systems through traditional retail channels. First, the overhead of maintaining retail outlets is avoided, which results in a lower cost for the purchaser and a higher profit margin for the vendor. Second, the computer systems can be delivered very quickly (e.g., the next business day) via a common carrier to the location specified by the customer. Thus, the purchaser can avoid having to personally travel to a retail outlet and avoid having to personally transport the computer system. Third, when the vendor is also the manufacturer of the computer system, the vendor can assemble the computer system with a hardware and software configuration that is tailored to the purchaser's requirements. Thus, the purchaser avoids costly upgrades to "standard" configurations to achieve the desired configuration and avoids paying for unneeded hardware or software that is included in standard configurations.
Unfortunately, once a computer system is shipped by a vendor, it is susceptible to being stolen in transit to the purchaser's location. Since computer systems generally and personal computer systems in particular are considered to be fungible and are worth several thousand dollars each, there is a thriving market for stolen computer systems. Thus, the stolen computer systems are easily fenced. This theft of computer systems that are shipped to purchasers is an increasing problem for vendors of computer systems who sell their computer systems through the mail-order channels. Indeed, this theft of computer systems can have a very serious adverse effect on the profitability of the vendors.